This invention relates to a rotary grinding tool which includes lamellae made of support mesh coated with grinding material and secured along the total length of their roots in a central core constructed concentrically to the rotary axis of the tool. The invention relates, more particularly, to such a tool in which the lamellae extend radially outward from the core in axial planes passing through the rotary axis. Devices are provided in or on the core for securing the tool in a rotary grinding machine.
Such rotary grinding tools, which are also designated fan grinders in practice, are used primarily for fine grinding and polishing operations to large radii in tool making and mould making, for machining small surfaces which are difficult to access in tank construction and the manufacture of apparatus, for machining fittings made of heavy and light metals, also stainless and acid-resistant steel. The grinding material, i.e., the abrasive grit, is retained on the support mesh by a plastics binder. In a known arrangement, end-face longitudinal edges of the lamellae directed radially outwards are oriented at right angles to the axis of rotation. The core in which they are embedded projects at the end faces in the axial direction beyond the annular disc-shaped end-face grinding surface constituted by the longitudinal edges of the lamellae. Due to this fact it is impossible to apply these known grinding tools into corners formed between surfaces abutting mutually at right or acute angles which form an inside angle. On the contrary, they can only be used where space is sufficient for free peripheral grinding.
So-called fan grinding pots with a pot-shaped arrangement of the lamellae are also known. In this case the lamellae are embedded oriented radially outwards on an end plate. Grinding tools of this type are useful for end grinding, but only to a restricted degree for peripheral grinding.